1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording tag having a built-in IC module, which is affixed to an adherend and which is utilized to record the product data and the like of the adherend.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a variety of products, information recording tags are available, which incorporate an IC module and which are utilized by affixing them to a prescribed product as a tag to record all kinds of information such as the manufacturer, product name, year/month/day of manufacture, specifications, and current usage frequency.
As illustrated in FIGS. 6A and 6B, an information recording tag 10 such as this is typically constituted by packaging a resonance circuit composed of an antenna coil 2 and film capacitor 5 and an IC chip 3 onto a substrate 1 composed of insulation film, sealing it with a sealing resin 11 composed of a thermosetting resin such as an epoxy resin and the like or hot melting resin such as polyester and the like, providing an outer layer film 13 made of a polyester film and the like onto the surface of the recording tag on the side of the substrate 1 with an adhesive 12 such as acrylic based resin or the like interposed therebetween, and providing a release paper 15 onto the surface of the recording tag 1 on the opposite side with an adhesive 14 interposed therebetween. This release paper 15 is removed when the information recording tag 10 is affixed as a tag to a prescribed product that becomes the adherend, and the IC module that has been sealed with resin is affixed to the prescribed adherend using the adhesive 14. The prescribed indications of the product or the like are provided on the outer layer film 13.
In order to prevent such improper usage of a information recording tag that the information recording tag may have been removed improperly and used on products that are different from the products to which it should originally have been affixed, it is preferable for the actual information recording tag to be destroyed if it is improperly detached after it has been affixed to an adherend.
The present invention is intended to solve the problems in the prior art such as those mentioned above. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to ensure that a film capacitor incorporated in an information recording tag, or a resonance circuit comprising the film capacitor is easily destroyed when an attempt is made to remove the information recording tag from an adherend after it has been affixed to the prescribed adherend, and to prevent improper usage of an information tag.
The inventors perfected the present invention by finding that a film capacitor, or a resonance circuit in which the film capacitor is utilized, may be easily destroyed if an adhesive is applied directly to an IC module without sealing an IC module that is incorporated in an information recording tag with a sealing resin and, in addition, if the adhesive force between the adhesive and the adherend when the IC module is affixed to an adherend is made greater in comparison to the adhesive force between the insulation film of the film capacitor and the film type electrode.
That is to say, the present invention provides an information recording tag comprising an IC module in which an IC chip and a resonance circuit composed of a film capacitor and of an antenna coil are packaged on a substrate, and an adhesive that is applied to the IC module in order to affix said IC module onto an adherend, wherein the adhesive is adhered to film type electrodes of the film capacitor and that the adhesive force between the adhesive and the adherend is greater than the adhesive force between the insulation film of the film capacitor and the film type electrodes.